Hoshigake Kamisori
Character First Name Kamisori Character Last Name Hoshigake IMVU Username HoshigakeKamisori Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth Age 16: DOB :07/01/84 Gender Male Ethnicity Yukigakurian Height 6'0 Weight 215 Blood Type O+ Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos None Affiliation Yukigakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Kamisori is the loud mothed and sarcastic kind of person that can get on anyones nerves. Even though being this way he still has not let it intterupt his trainning. He has absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he has attacked, he considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible. Bordering on insanity he is frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking and laughing maniacally. He tends to keep to himself but can be seen around Lucien. Nindo (optional) Death is only the beggining Bloodline/Clan Not much is known Of the Hoshigake clan but theyre main affinities were in Fire and Lightning, They tended to have a certain knack for mixing there ninjutsu into taijutsu and applying it towards weapons. Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) Ninja Class Chunnin/ Anbu in trainning Element One Fire Element Two Lightning Weapon of choice Wrist Blades Strengths Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Weaknesses Intelligence and genjutsu Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 Total:47 Jutsu List '''Academy Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (E-Rank) B-Rank Jutsu's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Pile_Burning Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_False_Darkness Lightning Release: False Darkness] 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information The Hoshigake clan mostly found theyre roots in Kirigakure but it is reported that they have been found in other villages aswell. Theyre main affinites are known to be Fire and Lightning and as of the present no Kekkei Genkai is known of. They tend to prefer taijutsu skills even though they are not to be taken lightly as theyre ninjutsu is just as lethal. They do not care for the arts of Genjutsu and have never been strong in the category. they show emmense chakra pools and have been known to endure many blows that would easily kill a normal shinobi, Giving them the Nickname of the human tanks. On July 1st of the year 84 A boy was born into the clan his name would be Kamisori Hoshigake , Kamisori was the japanesse word for razor , a name that would suit the boy later on in life. The boy didnt live a normal life but was cursed he felt. His father was once a great shinobi but had let the sake get the better of him becomming abusive towards Kamisori. He would make it a point to stay away from home as much as possible. Because of his fathers behaviours towards the boy it would turn him somewhat psychotic. Causing his morals to eventually break away. He has been caught laughing or even smiling for no reason as he walks around town. The day he became a shinobi was the day his clan would regret. That night when his father came home Kamisori waited for him in the shadows with a handful of senbon. When his fathe came stumbling in from the sake bar kamisori began throwing his senbon into his father's vital pressure points bringing him to the ground. While holding a smile on his face he sowly drove senbon into his father's vital organs, killing him slowly. From that day on he was a much happier person to be around but still not quite changed from his original psychotic behaviour. He went on to become a chunnin and even though his dark past still haunts him he has never let it get in the way of becomming a better shinobi. Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: